


Deign

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [372]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: McGee contemplates the future with Tony gone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/08/2000 for the word [deign](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/05/08/deign).
> 
> deign  
> To think worthy; to condescend -- followed by an infinitive.  
> To condescend to give or bestow; to stoop to furnish; to grant.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #088 Future.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Deign

McGee couldn’t believe Tony was gone. Well he could, he’d seen Tali, but he still couldn’t make it compute in his brain. McGee couldn’t help wondering what would happen in the future. Gibbs had never been good at letting new people join his team. McGee had heard horror stories of what Gibbs was like before Tony. 

He wondered if Gibbs would even deign to allow new probies onto his team to replace Tony. He hoped that probies were all he had to worry about and not that they’d bring in a new SFA. McGee couldn’t wait for his shot to be SFA. Tony had trained him. He may still be missing some pieces, but he couldn’t wait for a chance to try and be Gibbs' SFA. He knew it would make his father proud.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
